


Reasons Why I Love You (Wade Wilson/Peter Parker One-Shot)

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Wade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot about the pairing Wade Wilson/Peter Parker. Basically, Wade's been feeling really insecure lately and Peter cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why I Love You (Wade Wilson/Peter Parker One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! <3

Wade Wilson, aka Deadpool, had been a bit depressed as of late. His scars still bothered him after all this time. His past as a whole, bothered him. That's why he was so happy to have Peter, aka Spiderman, by his side. Peter was the only thing that made him happy. That and, killing bad guys, of course. Wade is a bad guy, mind you. He's just a bad guy who takes out worse guys. Since being with Peter, Wade's found himself losing track of time and randomly singing love songs. He finds that he can't keep his eyes off of the younger male. A part of him feels like he was meant to find Peter. He certainly outdid himself when trying to woo the hero. He stumbled over words and he refused to take down his hood but, Peter found it cute. There was no explaining how Wade felt. He felt love...the one thing he didn't think he could feel. Today, he was thinking it through while Peter was gone. Wade couldn't help but wonder...why did Peter love him? Then, he became depressed and stood in front of the mirror glaring at his reflection. Now, he's laying in bed staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, thinking of happy things..but it all went back to Peter. "Wade! I'm home!" Peter called from the living room. "In here, Pete!" Wade replied, sounding less enthusiastic than he normally was. Peter walked in, flopping onto the bed next to Wade. He wrapped his arms around the older male, pulling him into a hug. "Hey you, you're so quiet. This isn't like you." Wade cracked a small smile. "I'm alright, Parker, Don't call the fire brigade. I'm just..thinking." "What are you thinking about?' "Oh ya know, work and stuff...music..wondering why you love me.." He whispered the last one but, Peter still heard it. Peter frowned, getting up. He crawled over to the other side of the bed, laying so he was facing Wade. "Wade.." He said. The Merc with the mouth looked down, refusing to look Peter in the eyes. Peter sighed, gently pulling Wade's chin up and looking into his eyes. "Do you know why I love you?" "No..I was kinda hopin ya could explain that to me." "Remember when we first met? I was in my mask and you were in yours. My Spidey senses were telling me you wondered what was underneath my mask. I also wondered what was under yours. The second time we met, I wasn't wearing my mask but, you were wearing yours. Somehow, you knew it was me. You went to leave and I pulled you into my web..literally." That made Wade chuckle lightly. "You told me you recognized me becasue of my voice and you had seen my web slinger. Guess I hadn't hidden it very well. As time went on, I wondered what you were hiding underneath that mask of yours. Finally, when you asked me out, you let me see what was underneath. You were wearing a hoodie and jeans. You had the hood up so I couldn't see your face. You were stuttering and you wouldn't pull your hood down. I remember catching a glimpse of your face. You immediately looked away and moved away from me. I moved closer to you. You said that I didn't wanna see what was underneath. I just shrugged and said it couldn't be that bad. You finally said okay. I pulled the hood down, and you flinched. You thought I was going to run away. I just looked at you and smiled. "Pretty gruesome, huh?", you asked. I just shook my head. After that, you weren't as afraid of keeping your hood down. And now, we're here. That's why I love you, Wade. You let me in. You let me see what was underneath and I loved every part of it. Your laugh, your smile, your sarcastic remarks, your eyes..everything. You said that one of your friends had said you looked like an avacodo who did another avacodo and you also had told me about what you'd looked like before you became Deadpool. I even saw a picture. Were you attractive back then? Yes..are you still attractive now? Yes." Wade frowned at that. "You are, especially because I can see you for you. I see every flaw, every scar, and every mistake and what I see couldn't be be more perfect. That's why I love you. Becasue, you're simply you." Wade's face which was naturally red, turned a darker shade of red. "I love you too, Spidey." Peter smiled. "Ya know? Everyday, I find myself falling for you all over again. Especially right now." He said, kissing Wade's cheek. A small smile graced the lips of the Merc with the mouth. "You really are too nice for your own good. Ya know that, right? You're just too damn nice and I swear, ya love me way too much." Peter shrugged. "Maybe I do but, that's okay. I wouldn't have it any other way." Wade fully smiled now. He pulled Peter into a hug, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. "Just..don't ever leave me, okay?" "I never have and I never will." After that, they both fell asleep. End! Hehe, might be a bit out of character and too mushy. Whoops, oh well. X3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys thought. <3


End file.
